fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ich kenne Dich nicht!!!!!!
thumb|left|380px|GoogleHallo liebe Wikianer. Ich sollte es zwar nicht machen aber ich fange doch wieder eine neue Story an. Wird nix grosses glaub ich aber ich hatte diese Idee. Eventuell gefällt es jemand, es würde mich freuen. Ich will aber nicht zuviel verraten :) Der Matti Status: Beendet ''On the way back home... Sie drehte das Radio lauter, die letzten 6 Stunden Fahrt steckten ihr in den Knochen und sie merkte die Müdigkeit. Irgendwie war ihr komisch zu mute. Auf der einen Seite freute sie sich wieder nach LIma zurück zu kommen auf der anderen Seite hatte sie vor einigen Monaten dieses Nest verlassen und geschworen nie wieder einen Fuss hinein zu setzen. Aber sie hatte doch Sehnsucht bekommen und Kurt hatte sie auch beknier den Besuch zu machen. Also war sie nach ihren Zwischenprüfungen ins Auto gestiegen und hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht. Die frühe Sonne luckte hinter den Hügeln hervor , deswegen musste sie die Sonnenbrille aufsetzen. Das Schild zeigte an das es noch 25 Milen waren. Ihr gingen nochmal die wichtigsten Momente der letzten zwölf Monate durch den Kopf. Der Unfall von Quinn, der Heiratsantrag von Finn, ihr Aussetzer bei der Auddition und der Sieg bei den Nationals. Und vor allem wie sie danach erfahren hatte das sie doch nach New York durfte. Es war damals wie im Traum gewesen, sie wollte zuerst ihre grosse LIebe heiraten und dann ihren Traum von der Weltkarriere umsetzen. Und dann setze sie Finn einfach in diesen Zug, ihre Welt war in diesem Moment ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Wie hatte er das nur machen können?! Sie hatte den kompletten Weg nur geheult und selbst der Anblick der Wolkenkratzer und des Central Parks halfen am Anfang nur bedingt. Erst als Kurt nach einigen Wochen ihr nach NY folgte ging es ihr langsam besser. Sie richtete sich ein und auch nach anfänglichen Schwirigkeiten lief es in der Zwischenzeit auf der NYADA sehr gut. Ihre Tanzlehrerin Cassandra war zwar eine grausam durchtriebene Person aber sie wusste wie man tanzt und somit konnte Rachel nur von ihr lernen. Aber das Beste war das sie seit geraumer Zeit einen echt tollen Verehrer hatte. Brody war gross, gutaussehend und muskulös. Rachel musste sich eingestehen dass sie jedesmal wenn er in den Tanzraum kam ihr ein wohlig kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Aber das war jetzt egal, sie freute sich ihre alten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Artie, Brit, Tina, Sam und Blaine. Sie wollte auch natürlich in der Schule vorbei schauen und Mr. Shue Hallo sagen. Die Abfahrt wurde angezeigt und Rachel nahm sie, Keine Viertelstunde später sah sie das Ortsschild mit der Aufschrift Lima. Sie steuerte das Delphi Park Inn an und stellte ihren Prius auf dem Parkplatz ab. Nach der langen Fahrt freute sie sich jetzt auf eine heiße Dusche und ein flauschiges Bett. Sie hätte ja zuhause bei ihren Dads geschlafen aber sie waren für eine 6 wöchige Reise in Europa und alleine in dem grossen Haus wollte sie nicht wohnen. Die schwere Reisetasche schleifte bedrohlich auf dem Boden als sie rüber zur Anmeldung ging. Die automatische Schiebetür öffnete sich thumb|left|318px|Googleund gab den Blick auf das Innere frei. Zu ihrer Überraschung erkannte Rachel die Frau hinter der Rezeption. Sie stellte die Tasche ab und ging mit einem breiten Lächeln rüber. " Hallo Lauren". Die junge Frau schaute, merklich genervt , von einer Zeitschrift mit dem Titel " Wie verliere ich 60 kg in 60 Tagen" auf und starrte Rachel seltsam an." Kennen wir uns Lady?" Rachel war mehr als überrascht über diese Reaktion. "Aber Lauren, ich bin es Rachel, wir waren vor fast zwei Jahren gemeinsam bei den Nationals für Schulchöre in New York!" " Ich soll wo gewesen sein? In New York?! Lady, wenn ich weiter als bis zu Tom´s Burgerschppen schaffe bin ich glücklich!" Rachel konnte nicht fassen was sie gerade gehört hatte. Mit etwas offenen Mund und allem Anschein sehr irritiert aussehend stand sie vor der Rezeption. " Hey, wollen sie jetzt ein Zimmer oder nicht?" Rachel nickte einfach nur leicht den sie wusste gerade nicht was sie sagen sollte. " Hier, sie können Zimmer 9 haben, das hat sogar einen kleinen Balkon. Frühstück gibt es zwischen 7.30 bis 9.00 Uhr, pro Tag kostet das Zimmer 5 $. Um 11.30 Uhr kommt die Reinigungsfrau. Noch Fragen?" Rachel nahm einfach die Schlüsselkarte vom Tisch und ging in Richtung Treppe. Was da eben geschehen.Wollte Lauren sie nicht erkennen oder was? Rachel konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Als sie die Treppenstufen zum ersten Stock nahm war von irgendwo ein Handyklingeln zu hören. Rachel drehte sich um sah aber niemand der das Klingeln verursachen konnte. Sie stand umgehend vor ihrem Zimmer und steckte die Karte in den Schlitz und öffnete die Tür. Sie wollte eigentlich jetzt nur heiß duschen, danach sah die Welt bestimmt besser aus. ??? Der helle Wahnsinn !!??? Das heiße Wasser hatte gut getan, Rachel fühlte sich wieder wie ein lebender Mensch. Sie zog eine bequeme Jeans und ein einfaches Top an. Dann verlies sie das Hotel durch den Seitenausgang in Richtung Stadt, sie wolte nicht nochmal so schnell Lauren über den Weg laufen. Der frühe Abend war noch jung also beschloss sie noch etwas zu unternehmen und etwas zu essen. Was lag da näher als ins Breadstix zu gehen. Es war das einzige Lokal in Lima das sauberen Salat anbietete, zumindest soweit sich Rachel erinnern konnte. Als sie so durch die Strassen lief kam es ihr wie gestern vor. Vor dem Juwelier dort drüben hatten sie, Finn und Sam damals für die Amen gesammelt. Und in dem Brautmodengeschäft am Ende der Strasse hatte sie ihr erstes Brautkleid geliehen gehabt. Das es damals nie zu der Trauung kam weil Quinn diesen schrecklichen Unfall hatte war jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet wohl ein Glücksfall. Wer weis ob sie und Finn überall glücklich geworden währen. Sie zerstreute ihre Gedanken den sie stand vor dem Breadstix. Sie freute sich auf etwas gutes zu essen und zu trinken. Freudig gelaunt trat sie ein. Hier drin hatte sich dem ersten Anschein nichts verändert. An der Wand war noch immer diese scheussliche Blumentapete und überall standen die künstlichen Blumen auf den Tischen. Rachel wartete bis der junge Mann am Empfang ihr einen Tisch zugewiesen hatte. Sie studierte die Karte aufmerksam ob sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch etwas daran geändert hatte. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. In diesem Moment wurde sie von thumb|362px|Googleder Seite angesprochen. " Guten Abend und herzlich wilkommen im Breadstix, wissen sie schon was sie möchten?" Rachel blickte auf und erkannte sofort Santana .Sie sah gut aus in ihrer schwarzen Montour aber wieso war sie nicht in Tenesse auf dem College? Rachel konnte nicht anderst als sie am Arm zu packen. " Santana?? Schön dich zu sehen aber sag mal was machst du hier im Breadstix, ich dachte du bist auf dem College. Sag mal wie geht es dir und Britney?" Santana war allem Anschein nach mehr als irritiert. " Entschuldigen sie bitte, waren wir etwa gemeinsam auf der Mc Kinley oder woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" " Ja klar waren wir letztes Jahr gemeinsam auf der Mc Kinley. Du und ich haben sogar gemeinsam die Nationals gewonnen!" " Ich hab mit dir die Nationals gewonnen ? Das wüsste ich aber, du warst nicht in Sue Sylvesters Cherio Mannschaft, da könnte ich mich an dich erinnern!" Rachel verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war den hier los? " S..Santana, ich bins Rachel, du kennst mich seit mehr 3 Jahren!" " Mädel, ich weis ja nicht was du geraucht hast aber ich würde schleunigst meine Quelle wechseln, mit deinem Stoff stimmt etwas nicht. Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen!" " Sagt mal wollt ihr mich alle verar......... oder was? Ich hab doch letztes Jahr mit dem Glee Club hier die Nationals gewonnen. Und da warst du mit dabei." Jetzt begann Santana lauthals zu lachen so dass sich einige Leute im Lokal bereits umdrehten. " Hör mal zu Süße, ich weis nicht ob du stoned, blöd oder beides bist, aber ich rate dir mal morgen in der Mc Kinley vorbei zu schauen, ich glaube du wirst überrascht sein. Und jetzt würde ich mich freuen wenn du bestellst den ich habe heute noch etwas anderes zu tun!" Rachel wusste überhaupt nicht nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Was war hier los??? Sie bestellte etwas und versuchte nicht weiter aufzufallen. Irgendwo klingelte ein Handy und Rachel fragte sich warum der Besitzer nicht dran ging. Mit wirren Gedanken und einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch ging sie an diesem Abend schlafen. ''Die Heldin ohne Schlacht.. Die Sonne schien bereits als Rachel auwachte. Sie musste mehr als 8 Stunden geschlafen haben. Als sie frisch geduscht an der Rezeption vorbeiging war sie erleichtert das Lauren allem Anschein nach nicht da war. Sie hoffte das gestern einfach nur ein schlimmer Albtraum gewesen war und heute alles wieder gut war. Trotztdem ging ihr erster Weg direkt zur Higshool, die Worte von Santana hatten ihr keine Ruhe gelassen. Was hatte sie damit gemeint? Ich werde überrascht sein?! Den ganzen Weg über machte sie sich Gedanken. Endlich war sie auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, ihr war es früher nie so weit vorgekommen, ok da war sie fast immer gefahren worden, entweder von ihren Dads oder von Finn. Aber ihr Fitnesscoach auf der NYADA hatter ihr geraten mehr zu laufen da ihre Kondition zum schreien schlecht sei. Irgendwie freute sich sich wieder dieses Gebäude zu betreten, und einige ihrer Freund waren ja nach wie vor hier. Es war alles wie gewohnt als sie die grosse Flügeltür durchschritt. Rechts waren die Vitrinen mit den Pokalen der Football und Basketballmannschaft. Ihr begegneten einige Schüler die sie irgendwie komisch anstarrten, tja Leute the Star is back. Seht her und geniest. Rachel Berry, der neue Star am Musikhimmel hält Einzug. Endlich bog sie um die Ecke und sah das grosse Regal mit der Nationalstrophäe. Aber was war das?? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Wer war das auf den Fotos?? Bis auf Tina, Sam und Blaine kannte sie niemanden darauf Seatina.jpg Sam-glee.jpg Blainese4.jpg Glee4-marley.png Kitty.jpg Ryderg.gif Jakefdgsdfg.jpg Glee-alex-glee-project-wade.jpg Sebastian-glee-on-my-way.jpg Jacob israle.jpg trent.jpg Celeste.jpg Roz.jpg Roz Waschington war Coah des Glee Cubs? Und der hies auch nicht "New Directions" sondern " Besttones"! Rachel blieb fast die Luft weg, die Tränen stiegen ihr hoch. Das konnte doch kein Scherz mehr sein ?! Sie klatschte mit den Handflächen an die Scheibe. " Das kann doch nicht sein, hey ihr könnt raus kommen! Der Spass ist euch gelungenthumb|209px|Google, wir haben alle gelacht aber jetzt ist gut:!" Die Schüler die vorbeiliefen schauten entsetzt und fragend Rachel an. Ein Mädchen zeigte ihr offen und für alle ersichtlich den Scheibenwischer. Rachel blickte ihr irritiert hinterher als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte. " Hey, was soll das den hier, was machst du den für einen Terror ?!" Rachel fuhr herum und starrte ins Gesicht von .........keine Ahnung, sie kannte dieses Mädchen nicht. "Entschuldige bitte, kannst du mir sagen was das hier dastellt?" Das Mädchen wurde rot im Gesicht und fuhr Rachel an. " Bist du komplett bescheuert oder tust du nur so? Das sind die Besttones, unser Glee Club!" "Euer Glee Club?? Das kann nicht sein, da muss ein Irrtum voliegen!" " Hör zu, bestimmt nicht denn ich bin der Captain der Besttones und werd wohl besser wissen ob es stimmt oder nicht!" " Du....du bist der Captain?" " Ja, schau doch auf das Bild, Marley, das bin ich!" Rachel erkannte in der Tat das Mädchen auf dem Foto. " Und das sind die Besttones?" " Ja klar, wir haben die letzten beiden Jahre die Nationals gewonnen." Jetzt war alles zu spät für Rachel, wenn es das Gefühl wirklich gibt das einem der Boden unter dem Boden weggezogen wird, Rachel hatte dieses Gefühl genau jetzt. Alles schien völlig auf dem Kopf zu stehen aber es kam noch schlimmer. Um die Ecke kam ein Junge in schwarzer Lederjacke und Sonnebrille und ging direkt auf die beiden zu. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen drauf und Rachel kannte dieses Grinsen nur zu gut. Als er bei ihnen angekommen war beugte er sich runter und gab dieser Marley einen Kuß, Finn gab Marley einen Kuß! " Hey Süsse was geht ab, Lust heute abend mit den Jungs und mir um die Häuser zu ziehen? Hey wer ist den die Braut da, ist die neu auf der Penne hier?" " Beruhig dich Finn, ich hab keine Ahnung wer sie ist. Stand nur hier rum und hat irgend etwas komisches gefasselt. Na klar bin ich heute Abend dabei. Und denk dran, ich will in diese neue Bar an der West!" Rachel starrte immer noch Finn an der direkt vor ihr stand. Er hatte die Haare ganz kurz, hinter dem einen Ohr klemmte eine Zigarette und er roch seltsam nach Gin oder Whiskey, zumindest hatte Rachel so etwas bei ihm noch nie gerochen. " Hey Hudson, ich hab dir doch gesagt verschwinde endlich von hier, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Die Stimme kam vom Gang hinter den 3. Es war Wll Schuster der da brüllte. Kaum hatte Finn ihn gesehen gab er Marley noch einen kurzen Kuss um dann verdammt schnell zu verschwinden. " W....wer war das bitte?" Rachels Siimme klang sehr schwach. " Das war mein Freund, Finn Hudson. Cooler Typ, besorgt uns immer Alk und so ein Zeug." " Finn raucht und trinkt? Und er geht nicht mehr zur Schule oder ins College, ich meine er muss doch bestimmt erst um die 18 oder 19 sein?!" " Der hat keinen Bock auf Schule, deswegen hat ihn Direktor Schuster letztes Jahr von der Mc Kinley geworfen, naja nachdem er den Chemieraum fast in die Luft gesprengt hatte! Aber ich warne dich, er ist mein Freund und wenn du nur einen falschen Blick auf ihn wirfst hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen! Wie heist du nochmal?" " R..Rachel." " Ok, Rachel dann erkläre mal was du hier willst!?" " Nichts, ich will hier gar nichts.Ich muss weg!" Sie drehte sich um und rannte fast über den Flur, ihre Ohren klingelten als ob sie ein Telefon direkt am Ohr hätte. Sie musste hier ganz schnell raus. ''Ein Licht im Tunnel'' Rachel rannte aus der Schule, über den Parkplatz auf die Strasse. Erst als sie die Strasse erreicht hatte blieb sie stehen und konnte verschnaufen. Das Klingeln hatte auf einmal nachgelassen. Ihr liefen Tränen aus den Augen und ihr kompletter Körper zitterte Sie schaute sich um, alles schien normal zu sein, so wie immer. Aber es war definitiv nichts normal. Finn war mit dieser Marley zusammen, weder Lauren noch Santana noch irgend jemand schien sie zu kennen. Sie holte ihr Handy raus und wählte aber es gab keine Verbindung. Sie blickte auf das Display, es war nur zu lesen " No Signal". Rachel steckte resigniert das Gerät in ihre Handtasche. Als sie die Strasse in Richtung Hotel weiterlief blieb ein Auto neben ihr stehen, sie bemerkte es im ersten Moment nicht. Erst als die Scheiben herunter gelassen wurde bemühlte sie sich zu einem müden " nein danke ich laufe gerne" und lief trotzig weiter. "Rachel, was machst du den hier?" Urplötzlich blieb sie stehen und schaute auf. Jemand hatte sie erkannt, jemand hatte sie Rachel gennant. Sie ah zu wie die Autotür aufgemacht wurde. Da stand.......Kurt! " Hey Rachel, was machst du den hier?" " Oh Kurt, ich bin so froh dass du hier bist. Ich werde noch verrückt, egal wo ich hingehe, alle kennen mich nicht oder die New Directions." Kurt starrte sie etwas entgeistert an. " Jetzt erkläre mir mal wer die New Direcitons sind und warum sie dich kennen sollten. Ich meine, ich glaube kaum das jemand hier noch das 6 Monate alte Baby kennt das seine Eltern bei einem Unfall verloren hat." Jetzt blieb Rachel der Mund offen stehen. " W...was soll das heißen, meine Eltern? Kurt ich werd noch wahnsinnig. " " Ich wusste das du noch nicht gesund bist, der Aufprall war auch unheimlich gewesen." " VON WAS SPRICHST DU BITTE??? WAS IST HIER LOS????? ERKLÄRE ES MIR UND ZWAR SOFORT!" Rachl hatte so laut gebrüllt das die Leute auf der Strasse stehen geblieben waren und sie anstarrten. " Ok, ok komm, wir gehen in das Café da drüben und dann erkläre ich dir alles," Sie folgte Kurt etwas mulmig in das Cafe. Drin erklärte er ihr alles. "Also, du wurdest mit 6 Monaten Vollwaise, meine Eltern hatten dich dann adoptiert da wir Nachbarn gewesen sind. Kurz darauf ist Dad in die Nachbarstadt versetzt worden und wir zogen um. Du bist mit mir auf die Carmel gegangen, wir haben zusammen letztes Jahr unseren Abschluss gemacht und du arbeitest seit 4 Monaten bei meinem Dad im Büro. Allerdings hattest du vor 4 Tagen einen kleinen Unfall. Als du Inventur im Reifenlager machen wolltest ist ein Regal unter dem Gewicht zusammengebrochen und du wurdest unter den Reifen begraben. Die Ärzte meinten du hättest eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Naja und allem Anschein nach bist du aufgewacht und konntest dich an den Unfall nicht erinnern. Auf jeden Fall bist aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden. Deswegen habe ich dich gesucht seit gestern." Rachel´s Mund blieb offen stehen. " Du machst Witze Kurt, das kann doch alles nicht stimmen. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt, ich weis das wir zusammen letztes Jahr die Nationals gewonenn haben." " Du machst Witze oder, seit du mit Jesse zusammen bist möchtest du mit dem ganzen Glee Gedöns nichts zu tun haben. Du sagst selber das es dir auf den Keks geht wenn er immer von seinen Auftritten erzählt.!" " Ich bin mit Jesse zusammen?" " Ja klar, wenn du mir nicht glaubst schau auf den Ring den du trägst, er hat etwas auf der Innenseite eingravieren lassen." Rachel zog sich den Ring vom Finger und las die feine Schrift: Für Rachel von Jesse, in ewiger Liebe. Sie drehte den Ring als ob das etwas an der Inschrift veränder konnte. " Das kann doch alles nicht sein.........was ist das für ein Albtraum!" Ihr liefen die Tränen herunter und sie fing an zu zittern. " Hey Rachel, ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich Dich wieder ins Krankenhaus bringe, dir geht es definitv nicht gut!" Kurt war aufgestanden und hatte Rachel am Arm gepackt. " Komm schon, auf jetzt. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr Rachel!" " NEIN; NEIN LASS MICH ; ICH WILL NICHT NEIN!!!!!!!" Rachel wand sich hin und her und schrie. Sie wollte nicht. Auf einmal merkte sie etwas kaltes im Gesicht, etwas nasses kaltes. Sie machte die Augen auf und sah..........Brody! Jetzt erst merkte sie das sie in einem Bett lag und Brody breit lachte. " Na endlich du Schlafmütze, du hast geschlafen wie ein Fels.!" Rachel wischte sich mit der Hand über das kalte und nasse Gesicht. " Was hast du gemacht?" " Nun, nachdem du weder auf dein Radiowecker noch auf dein Handywecker reagiert hast habe ich es mit Schütteln versucht, aber auch das hat dich nicht gestört. Also musste ich das ultimative Mittel holen. Er zeigte grinsend auf das nun leere Glas in seiner Hand. " Das hat dann wohl doch noch geholfen!" Rachel war noch völlig perplex und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. " Ich.....ich bin ja in meinem Loft in New York." " Äh wo solltest du sonst sein?" " Jaaaa ich bin wieder da, oh mein Gott, jetzt geht es mir wieder gut." Sie machte einen glücklichen, entspannten Eindruck. " Ähmmm geht es dir gut Rachel?" Brody war allem Anschein etwas verwirrt. " Ja, so gut ging es mir schon lange nicht mehr." " Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt, dann währe es doch toll wenn du dich jetzt anziehst und wir ein wenig bummeln gehen. Ich meine wir haben Ferien, die NYADA geht erst in 3 Wochen weiter, also genissen wir das Leben." Rachel stand jetzt direkt vor ihm. " Brody, ich werde mich zwar jetzt anziehen aber danach werde ich nicht mit dir bummeln gehen." " Oh ok, schade, darf man fragen was du so wichtiges zu tun hast?" " Ich werde mir ein Taxi nehmen, zum Flughafen fahren, den nächsten Flug nach Lima nehmen und meinen Verlobten in den Arm nehmen!" Brody stand mit offenen Mund da. " BITTE WAS????!!!! ICH HABE MICH GLAUB ICH SOEBEN VERHÖRT ODER ?!?!?" Rachel stand vor dem Kleiderschrank und schmiss Klamotten in eine Reisetasche. " Nein Brody, du hast dich nicht verhört. Ich mag dich und ja es macht auch Spass mit Dir aber mir ist etwas klar geworden. Ich liebe Finn, das war so und wird auch immer so sein. Und ich werde ihm das jetzt so schnell es geht sagen. Und jetzt würde ich dich bitten zu gehen. Deine Sachen kannst du holen wenn Kurt oder Santana wieder da sind. Beide kommen übermorgen wieder. Ansonsten sehen wir uns in der NYADA nach den Ferien!" Brody griff sich in die Haare als er das Schlaffzimmer verlies. Im Hinausgehen brüllte er mit hoch rotem Kopf: " RACHEL BERRY; ICH KENNE DICH DICHT!"" ENDE So damit ist diese Story fertig, leider früher als von mir ursprünglich gedacht aber die Idee die ich hatte war nicht so gut wie gehof. Hoffe trotzdem dass die Geschichte ein wenig Spass gemacht hat. Bis demnächst bei einer meiner anderen Erz#hlungen hier. Der Matti Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash